Lucky
by FortMcHenry12
Summary: She was one of of the few girl newsies and one of the even fewer black newsies. They knew her as Lucky because she was a bit of a jack of trades.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She was known as Lucky by the Newsies because a lot of things she tried she could do; she could fight real well, she could run fast, she could sketch alright, she cook pretty good, and had a wit that was sharper than a sword, but when people saw her do something they say she was just lucky.

Chapter 1

"Up and at 'em girls! Them papes won't sell themselves!" Kloppman yelled banging on the door. The noise jerked Lucky from a light sleep, She scowled and closed her eyes trying to drown out the noise and go back to sleep. She almost succeeded until she heard the mattress above her creak and then the thud of someone hitting the wooden floor. She groaned inwardly as she felt the weight of another body fall on top of her. Lucky slowly opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Sniper only inches from her own. "Snipes take a hike." She moaned. "No can do. See its time to wake up and youse tryin go back to sleep." Sniper replied happily and energetically, like a true morning person would. "Yeah 'cause i'm not a weirdo who's all happy and stuff in the morning!" Lucky said whacking Sniper with her pillow. "Weirdo or not youse have to get up." Sniper said grinning. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Lucky said pushing a fully dressed Sniper off the bed and sliding off the bed herself. She pulled her bag of clothing from under her bed as the rest of the girls started getting up and dressed."Mornin Lucky, Sniper." A dark brown haired girl whispered from a couple bunks down. "Mornin Queen." Sniper called making several girls mutter curses in her direction "You've gotta get dressed quicker or else we'se gonna be killed." Sniper grinned her blond hair falling into her hazel eyes. "Alright! Alright! Just a second! Though you know what would help? If youse stopped yellin seein as its quite early in the mornin and almost nobody is a crazy mornin person like youse!" Lucky said pulling up her brown trousers and finishing up buttoning her light blue shirt. "Pass me my vest and hat would'ja?" Lucky said. "Here you go." Sniper said handing her the stuff from the pole on other side of the bed. "Thanks, youse a doll." Lucky said finally smiling a slight grin. "I know right?! Now come on!" Sniper said. Her grin growing bigger if possible. They ran out of the room leaving behind eight or so girls still dressing. They quickly washed up, then ran downstairs and into the streets to join the chaotic mass newsboys and girls.

"Next!" Mr. Weisel yelled. Lucky stepped forward. "My usual sixty papes Weasel." She said dropping her money on the table. The guys mostly liked to mess with Weasel but Lucky preferred to mess with the Delanceys, after all you can't bite the hand that feeds you but you can bite hand's henchmen who leave themselves open to attack. "Sixty papes Oscar!" Weisel said to Oscar who was standing nearby. "Yeah and Oscar you might wanna make sure youse shoes are off, ya know so youse can count it right!" Lucky said, her voice getting louder and louder until she was almost yelling as she hit the punchline. The other newsies erupted into laughter and even old Weasel was smiling a little, though that might have just been because someone wasn't picking on him for once. Oscar slammed the newspapers down on the table, shoved them in a bag and then threw them at Lucky. She barely caught the bag, but she did and then twirled it around to slide it onto her shoulders. She pulled out newspaper and walked over to a pile of crates where Crutchie, Specs, Romeo, and Race were sitting, looking for a good headline to spin. "Any good one so far boys?" She asked settling down between Romeo and Race. "Eh, there was a robbery at some tenement in Midtown, but no was killed or injured. Youse could spin it though." Race said around a newly reclaimed cigar. "Thanks, ooh here's another one to spin a bit! Wait nevermind mixed to articles together. But that ain't matter headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes!" Lucky replied. "Hey! Look Plums is here!" Specs said pointing to Katherine who was standing with Jack and Darcy about 10 feet away. Race got up and held out his hand for Lucky, who took it and jumped up. "See youse later i'm gonna get to the races before they's start up." He said and walked off with Lucky. "Hiya Plums, Darcy." Lucky said a slight smile on her face. "Good morning, Lucky." Katherine said. Darcy nodded grinning. "Hey Cowboy where's my pape?" Lucky said to Jack. "Oh yeah here and would you remind Davey about the leader's meeting tonight? Thanks." He replied as he pushed her cap down over her eyes and handed her a paper. She pushed it up and started running toward her usual selling spot, down by a beauty parlor. The women who went there were rich and there was a barbershop just a street down so she usually got the people who would give a whole nickel for a paper. She sold for a while yelling out random headlines when the selling got a little slow and by noon she only had about ten papers left. Lucky started running towards Davey's school trying to make it while they were on lunch break. Lunch was almost over when the little red brick building came into view and even from the street Lucky could make out which student was Davey from the crowd of students. He was sitting on the grass with his back to the bushes, a apple in one hand and the other grasping for a book that a wooden sword wielding Les held just out of his reach. Lucky crouched down and creeped up to the bushes. "Psst Mouth!" She whispered. Davey turned and smiled. "You got my newspaper?" He asked. "Yeah and Jacky says there's a leader's meeting tonight, so come to the lodging house after school." She replied and passed the paper through the bushes. "Yeah of course we'll see you then. Davey said grabbing it. Lucky waved at Les then creeped off toward Jacobi's Deli.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky had just won a good game of poker against Race and he was pissed. Romeo, Queen, Sniper, and her twin brother Smoke had been playing too, but everyone knew it was either Race or Lucky who was gonna win. In fact Race had actually started a betting pool about who would win. She had just finished her victory ritual where Race had to carry her around while she high fived everyone in the rec room, when Davey and Les came in the door of the lodging house. Les immediately came over and checked who had won and so Race started a new game for him. Lucky got up from the table and went over to where Davey was standing in the doorway waiting for her. "Where do youse want to do it today?" He asked. "The roof, I like listenin to the sounds of the city." Lucky replied. "Will Jack be okay with us being up there's?" "Yeah, as long as we don't touch his drawings. Besides he's up there's now so he'll send us back down if he don't want us up there's." "Alright, come on then." Davey replied. They walked down the hall past Kloppman's office\room and both the boy's and girl's bunkrooms and the washroom and climbed out the window and up the fire escape to the rooftop. Jack was sitting on the edge legs dangling, while he sketched. "Hey, Jacky! Mind if Mouth and me use this as a makeshift classroom?" Lucky said. Jack looked up startled. "Oh uh yeah sure, hiya Dave how was school?" He said slipping back all the way over the railing and hugging Davey. "It was fine. But I miss selling the mornin edition with youse all." Davey said, then turned toward Lucky. "Oh yeah I have a different book today since youse didn't like Kidnapped, I think youse'll like this one though." He said. "What's it called?" She asked. "Ivanhoe and Robin Hood's in it." "Oh okay." They delved into the book and only stopped a couple times so that Davey could explain a couple words to her. It wasn't that Lucky couldn't read she could read headlines and most words but she wasn't to great at new words so she had asked Davey to help her a couple weeks earlier and from then on everyday he could he would bring a book and have her read out loud to him while he did homework and now she could read almost any word by sounding it out. The next thing they knew Jack was tapping them saying some of the leaders were here so they needed to call it quits and get downstairs. They climbed down the fire escape and re-entered the Lodging House. As she walked with Davey into room where the the leader's meeting was being held she noticed that Spot Conlon, was looking at them oddly until Hatter, the eccentric leader of the Staten Island newsies leaned over and said something that made him laugh. Smalls, the girl leader of the Bronx brushed by and sat down by Davey, who nodded at her and then looked back down at his book, only to jump up again and rush over to Lucky. "Can you check on Les," He asked "Cause I just realized Race has probably let him run naked in the streets by now." Lucky snorted and nodded. She turned and was about to go check on Les when she noticed Spot giving them that weird look again, she stared him in the eyes until he had the grace to look away. Lucky went back into the rec room and looked around not seeing Les, then she heard what sounded like his voice coming from the boy's bunkroom. She went to check it out and found it was Les talking nonstop to Specs, Elmer, and Jojo, while Race and Albert ran around the bunks, Albert having stolen Race's cigar again out of boredom. Lucky stepped in Albert's path, stole the cigar back, and handed it to Race. "Thanks." He said smiling and popping it back in his mouth even though it was unlit. "Welcome, where are our lil brothas?" She asked grinning back. Race and Romeo weren't related but they were as close as brothers so everyone acted like they were, just like everyone acted like Jack was their older brother and Katherine was their older sister. "I think they're in the girls' bunkroom with Queen and Tex." He replied going over to his bed and pulling bag out from under it. He rummaged around a bit and then hid the bag again and came back over. He handed Lucky a cigar and nodded toward the door. Queen was the girl version of Romeo and Smoke and her had been going out for a couple weeks now. Tex was just a girl Romeo liked to hang out with because instead of saying hello or goodbye she would just kiss you, if it was another girl she would do it on the cheek but if it was a newsie guy it didn't matter the age or borough she would go for the lips. It wasn't romantically that's just what she did. Jack had once gotten told off by Katherine because Tex had kissed him and and he hadn't pushed her away.

Race and Lucky had been best friends for as long as Lucky had been a newsie which was nearing on four years and Smoke and Romeo were best friends too. Wherever one of them was you could usually find the other, Smoke was more shy than Romeo but if he really tried he could be just as charming. Once they were on the front stoop where Sniper and Buttons already were having a weird conversation about socks, he pulled out a match and lit his cigar and then leaned over and lit Lucky's. They each took a couple puffs before He asked "What do you want to do while we wait for the leaders meeting to end?" "We could head ovah to Medda's hang around for a bit." She suggested. "Okay. You guys wanna come?" Race said getting up. "Nah." Sniper said before delving back into their conversation.

When they got back to the lodging house, the leader's meeting had just ended and all of the leaders were still there. Sniper and Buttons were still sitting on the front step now having an argument about food. Lucky and Race stepped over them and opened the door. In the rec room Davey and Smalls were having a lively game of chess, while Les, Jack, and Romeo watched, yelling encouragement to the side who was winning at the moment. Blackjack, the Queens leader sat with Spot, Ash, Blackjack's second in command, and Emerald, Hatter's second in command. Hatter was standing over them humming quietly and randomly yelling out jokes. Race headed over to the chess game to start a betting pool and Lucky handed him a dime and whispered "Smalls." Before pulling out a seat in between Emerald and Ash and striking up a conversation with them. An hour and a half later Hatter, Emerald, Blackjack, and Ash had left and Davey was trying to drag Les out the door, while Smalls was packing up her chess set and one of the boys from the Bronx had come to get her. Lucky was headed back to the girls' bunkroom when Spot tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped not having heard him come up behind her. "Good night." He said then turned and walked toward the door. Lucky looked after him, then shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky was running through the streets of Brooklyn, delivering a package to a Mrs. Smythe of 62 West Dr. On Sundays Lucky, Smoke, and a couple other fleet footed newsies from different boroughs worked for Schmackery's Bakery to earn a little extra money. The cookies she was delivering smelled so good she was tempted to take them but she had just left church and the Sermon on stealing was still fresh in her mind, besides she liked having pocket money. When she arrived at the large, brick house, she ran up the steps, and knocked on the door. A couple minutes later a young, black manservant came to the door. "What's your business?" He demanded. "I'se have a package for Mrs. Smythe." Lucky replied handing the package to him. "Wait here." He said then closed the door. A minute later. He was back. "Here's your money. You and your brother go to my church, Zion A.M.E. don't you?" He asked as he handed her the money. "Uh youse the boy a couple rows in front of us with the grandma and the little sister, right? What's youse name?" Lucky asked pocketing the money. "Otis Higgs, what's up with the accent?" He asked curiously. " People don't like to buy from non locals." Lucky said turning to go. "Hey wait you're a girl aren't you?" He asked. Lucky stepped backward. "Don't you have work to do?!" She snapped. "I'll take that as a yes. And actually I do, so see you next week at church." He said chuckling as he closed the door. Luck walked away from the house and took the long way back to Schmackery's past the pier. She was shoving her way through the crowd when heard a familiar voice say. "Buy a pape, miss?" She turned and saw Spot sitting a couple feet away on a crate, talking to a pretty, young girl. The girl bought a paper, kissed him, and then slapped him and walked away. Lucky smiled and sidled over to Spot. "Damn she clocked you good what did you do?" She asked grinning. "I'se said instead of paying she could just kiss me and I'd call it even. When she hesitated I'se mentioned the fact that there was no one else selling nearby." He replied blushing. Lucky laughed. "Youse a slick one Conlon." She said punching him in the shoulder and then moving as to go then pausing. "See ya." She said. "See ya." He called before yelling some lies to attract customers

Lucky walked out of the Manhattan Newsie Lodging house, down the steps, and into the street. She shook her head trying to clear it from the constant noise that inhabited the lodging house, she loved her friends but even in silence they were loud, sometimes she just had to walk away and let her thoughts wander to other times and other days. She liked to think of the days when she lived with her parents and things were ok. Lucky loved the freedom of the Newsie life and the family that came with it but still sometimes she liked to think of the time before she left her home in the South and came to New York with her twin brother, before Snyder caught them, before she started having nightmares. Lucky came out of her daze and looked up, finding herself near the Brooklyn Bridge. She must have been wandering around for nearly an hour. Lucky turned back around heading back to Manhattan, when she felt an arm fall loosely around her shoulders. She pushed it off and turned, fists up and legs spread, expecting the Delancey brothers or some other idiot looking for a fight. "Whoa! I was just sayin hi kid, you don't have to get all crazy." Spot said grinning. "I ain't no kid, I'm fifteen which is only a year younger than youse alright?!" Lucky replied scowling. "Alright I'm sorry I'se shouldn't have come up on youse like that, I'se can tell I'se scared youse a bit." Spot apologized his head down. "It's alright Conlon just don't do's that again without making some noise youse walk real quiet, too quiet." Lucky said then smiled a little. "So why the hell didja stop me youse had ta have reason." She said. "Well I's don't I'se was just saying hi like I said." Spot replied, for some reason not looking her in the eyes. "Oh ok see youse around then I guess." Luck said turning around. "Hey wait since youse here and I'se kinda scared you why don't I'se make it up to youse and treat youse to dinner. Nothing weird just dinner." He said biting his lip. "Eh why not the guys in Manhattan probably already ate." Lucky said wondering why he was looking at her weirdly again. "Hey can I'se ask youse a question?" Spot asked his nervousness slightly more under control. "Youse just did." Lucky replied smiling. Spot punched her on the arm. "Youse know what I'se means." He said. "As long as it's not to personal or about something deep in my past for sure." Lucky said seriously. "What's up with youse and the Walking Mouth?" Spot asked. "Davey and me?" Lucky asked confused. "Yeah youse and him are always talkin' and come out of places togetha, are youse like a couple or what?" He asked looking away. "Davey and me? A couple?! No!" Lucky laughed. "He's been teachin' me ta read betta! Glory! Me and Mouth!' She said still gasping for air. "Oh." Spot said embarrassed. "Oh well we'se here. This place is a new restaurant I'se been wantin' to try, it's run by an immigrant from Ireland like me." Spot recovered. "Oh that why you say somethings with a weird accent." Lucky said. "So how long have you been here?" She asked as they walked in. "Since I'se was five I'se barely remember living there, but sometimes my accent still comes out randomly." Spot replied. "Oh that's funny I came to New York five years ago, I'se guess five is both our numbers." Lucky said smiling slightly as they sat down at a table. The serving girl came over. "Well now, what'll you have Handsome?" She asked her Irish accent thick. "Two plates of bangers and mash." Spot replied slipping into a similar accent. "Anything else?" The serving girl asked winking at Spot. "No, thank you though." Spot said then turned away. The girl looked a little crestfallen at Spot's dismissal but then left. "Well she was...outgoing." Lucky said quietly. "If that's what youse want to call it." Spot replied smiling. "So what in God's name is bangers and mash?" She asked. "It's just like sausages and mashed potatoes, it's my favorite Irish meal. What's your favorite American meal?" He asked. Lucky thought for a minute. "Uh once on Christmas we had pork and sweet potatoes and greens. But the food wasn't that great or anything, I'se just always think of that as my favorite meal because that was the last Christmas I spent with my family." Lucky said quietly, so quietly in fact that Spot could barely hear her over the sounds of the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky and Smoke walked through the doors of Zion AME Church and slid into a pew in the back. They always came in just slightly before the service started early enough to not disturb the service but late enough that they didn't have to talk to too many people. Otis got up from his pew and went over to theirs. "Good morning Lucky, Smoke how's it goin?" He said smiling the smile of a morning person. Lucky grunted and waved her hand in his direction her head lying on Smoke's shoulder. "Morning Higgs, and to your other words its a mighty fine life carrying the banner, same as every other day." Smoke said then started poking Lucky. "Five more minutes." She moaned. "Seriously don't make me go get Sniper she's only like five blocks away." Smoke muttered in her ear. Lucky shot up like a cannonball barely missing a collision with Smoke's nose. "I'm up! I am alive! I am alert! I am not in need of any of the mental trauma that comes with Sniper's wake up calls!" Lucky said loudly enough that Otis's grandmother shushed them, Smoke and Lucky laughed as Otis looked on in confusion, He hadn't heard Smoke's remark and even if he had he wouldn't have understood it having never met Sniper. Suddenly the sanctuary doors opened and a family walked in, they had five member not including the parents and there was something familiar about them that Lucky just couldn't figure out until the oldest looking child, a girl who looked around 12 turned and looked back at Lucky, Otis, and Smoke. As their eyes met Lucky mentally cursed and a look of anger crossed her face for a split second before it changed back to it's normal mischievous, devil-may-care look, Lucky ducked her head. The girl had a look of complete confusion on her face as she openly stared at their pew, her father noticing she hadn't sat down yet came over to her and pulled her along as the girl whispered and pointed at their pew. He smiled a sad smile and shook his head as he lifted his eyes to their pew and then froze. That was it Lucky jumped up and leaned over Otis to speak to Smoke. "Smoke go to the Bronx for a bit I'll head to Brooklyn." Smoke looked puzzled but then followed her line of sight and he froze, the man was getting closer and Lucky squeezed Smoke's arm regaining his attention. He nodded and then they ran out the doors and into the street. "See you in a couple hours." Lucky called over her shoulder. Smoke nodded.

Lucky was running blindly going by back alleys into Brooklyn just in case she was being followed, when she ran straight into something warm and fleshy. "Oh shit! Why the did youse run into me like dat! You nearly broke me nose!" The shadow cried. The voice made Lucky realize who it was. "I'se oughtta ask youse what **youse** doin' hangin' around in the shadows Conlon!" She quipped raising her fists. "Not funny Lucky! Besides stop talkin' to the King of Brooklyn like dat or else I'se might jest ferget youse a girl!" Spot said angrily his Irish accent showing. "Oh yeah! Hit me with youse best shot! I'se ain't afraid of youse! Ha King of Brooklyn! More like biggest joke in Brooklyn!" Lucky said punching him in the stomach. Spot slapped her across the face and then pulled her in close to his face. "We may not know each too well but even I'se no's this ain't youse, so what's up kid?" He asked his anger gone. "That the best youse got youse big idiot!" Lucky yelled squirming in his grasp. Spot leaned in closing the gap between them with his lips, Lucky stopped struggling melting **and** started deepening the kiss then tensed up and pulled away. "Youse asshole! I'se tries to fight youse and youse knowin' youse can't win try to control me by fakin' sentiment! What kind of sick guy are youse!" She yelled and broke free from his grasp. "A guy who knows youse, knows that youse ain't the type of girl who doesn't use common sense and it ain't common sense to pick a fight with me. Besides who says I'se was fakin'!?" Spot said. Lucky turned away from breathing hard and fighting back tears, she banged her head against the wall then took her hat off and ran her fingers through her short, kinky hair. Seriously what's up Luck?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper"God Conlon, I'se just don't know man! I'se just don't know!" She whispered back still facing the wall and shaking from tears held in. "Hey. Hey! It's okay, youse alright, youse alright." Spot said hugging her close. Lucky hugged him back her tears finally coming out, Spot kissed her hair. "What's goin' on? Youse never let no one see youse this vurnerable so it must be bad." He asked his mouth still resting on her hair. "Youse know how's some of the guys have pasts theys don't likes to talk about?" Lucky asked her face buried in Spot's undershirt. "Yeah I'se knows." Spot replied. "Well I'se just found out I'se got tell the guys about our past, jacky already knows because he found us but beside him and Race I'se ain't never told no one." She said turning away from him. "Youse can tell me if youse want, I'se promise I'se won't tell." Spot said pulling her in and looking her in the eyes. "Well my past is my family who are apparently here in New York after years and years and years of living in Alabama and lets just say that ain't a good thing." Lucky said lifting a hand and wiping her face. "Well i'se don"t exactly understand how thats bad but, whatever it is youse got me and your brothers and sisters in Manhattan behind youse." Spot said kissing her again and this time she didn't pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky was hawking twisted headlines in her usual selling spot when she saw the girl, weaving her way slowly through the crowd. This same girl and her family had haunted Lucky's nightmares joining the already full cast of Snyder, the bulls, the Delancey brothers, and the Klan members from her earlier years. The girl finally made her way over to Lucky, Lucky looked over shoulder and took an involuntary step back then shook her head and stepped forward. "Raeann Louise Barclay why are you dressed like a boy? " She asked confused. Lucky frowned at the sound of her real name. "I haven't been called that name in four years, it's Lucky now. Go home Alma. And make sure youse tell your father we're coming home with hell freezes over, alright kid?! We'se aint never goin' back to that family!" Lucky said clenching and unclenching her fists nearly messing up the paper she held in her hands. Alma shrank back scared by the anger and pain in her older sister's eyes. Race ran around the corner singing in Italian, something about money and food, Albert following almost six feet behind. "Oh ci siete! Ascloto ho bisogno del vostro aiuto possiamo dividers I soldi fifty fifty" He said grabbing Lucky and pulling her along, Alma followed at a safe distance she wasn't going to leave her sister to these rowdy immigrants. "In English Race, I'se only caught split the money fifty fifty" She said shaking him off. "I said oh there you are, I'se needs youse help. We can split the money fifty fifty." He replied still walking quickly. "What's the scheme?" Lucky asked grinning and rubbing her hands together. "Just a little bet, but we needs youse to get us in and as a witness. Youse in?" He replied. "Hey youse had me at split the money fifty fifty." Lucky replied then looked back to see if they had lost Albert in the crowd, they had, so they stopped and leaned against a building for a second Race pulled out a match, struck it against the wall, and lit his ever present cigar. He inhaled then passed it to Lucky who took a drag then passed it back to him. She clenched her jaw in annoyance when she saw Alma, only a couple feet behind Albert, Lucky jumped off the wall and walked past Albert and grabbed Alma by the arm pulling her out of Race and Albert's hearing distance. "Kid just go home would'ja, I don't want ya wanderin' these streets it ain't safe." Lucky said quietly. "No! I want to know why you and Jimmy won't come home and why you're so mad at Daddy!" Alma replied trying pull away, Lucky held her firmly by the arm. "Listen kid I'se ain't the older sister youse remember and Smoke, I'se means Jimmy ain't the older brother youse remember neither. A lot of things have changed since we left, like look at Chance eight years old and tall, when we'se left he was barely more than toddler. And look at youse all spirited and I'se bet real bright, right?" Lucky asked hoping the flattery would draw away attention to the fact she hadn't really answered the question. "Yeah I can read and write." Alma said happy to voice her talents. "Well when we'se left youse was bouncy, little eight year old with pigtails and uh yeah so lots of things have changed that I'm sure I'se don't knows about..." Lucky was saying when Race interrupted. "Lucky youse coming?!" He yelled apparently finished with his cigar for now. "Yeah uh just where are we'se headed 'cause I'se could just catch up with youse." She asked yelling back. "Oh just meet us, say uh at that bakery like down a ways from the Brooklyn Newsies Lodginghouse." Race replied. "Wait that's why youse needed me? I'se still have papes to sell, I'se thought we'se were headed to somewhere's close by." Lucky yelled, mad because now she knew she would have to sell back most of her papers. "Well we ain't so see you there." Race said then dragged Albert away. "Who were they? And why do they need you?" Alma asked thinking they were kind of cute for a couple of white boys now that she realized they were Lucky's friends and spoke English. "Just some friends of mine, they need me because I'se friends with somebody in Brooklyn and they'd have a hard time getting in without me. Now get along Alma I'se gotta catch up with them." Lucky said letting go of her. "Alright I'll go." Alma said. "Oh yeah and don't come visiting no more, these streets ain't safe for a girl like youse to be walking alone." Lucky said then ran off towards Brooklyn.

Lucky was walking aimlessly somewhere between Manhattan and Brooklyn. She did this often and ever since Spot and her had started going out somehow she always ended up near Brooklyn. It had been awkward for awhile dating Spot or as she had found out not to long ago Patrick, after their first kisses in that alley Lucky had been a little apprehensive because of their difference in race, but Spot had told her that though they might not be able to show affection out in the streets, he figured their newsie brothers and sisters wouldn't mind and they hadn't. Well besides all of Manhattan giving Spot graphic descriptions of what they would do to him if he ever hurt her. Even Katherine had said something to him in a quiet corner of Jacobi's that made him steer clear of her for a couple weeks. She was very close to the Brooklyn Bridge when she felt familiar hands on her waist and a familiar mouth on her neck, Spot dragged her in an alley quickly and turned her around kissing her on the lips. He leaned over and went to put his arms over her on the wall but hesitated when he saw her, she was trembling with her eyes closed and her body language screamed fear. "Hey! Hey look at me!" He whispered realizing how much she really didn't like being snuck up on. Lucky opened her brown eyes and stared into his greenish gray ones for a minute before relaxing. "I'm sorry." Spot said not sure what else he could say. Lucky smiled weakly and kissed him quickly on the lips. "It's okay it's just the last time a guy was leaning over me like that things didn't end well." She said looking down. "I was eleven and it wasn't too long after we had run away from the "relatives" our parent us to live with, they'd worked us like slaves. We had gotten caught by Snyder and put in the Refuge and it was horrible I'm lucky I still can run well, hell I'm lucky to be able to walk at all." Lucky said grabbing Spot's hand, he squeezed it. "There were regular beating and things happened to the girls there, horrible things the boys who did it were the ones had been there the longest, who had learned the twisted ways of the Refuge. Eventually they got to me and, well let's just say now I don't like being snuck up on or being held down." Lucky finished shaking as the memories took over, tears running down her face. Spot hugged her close, kissing her forehead. "Sh. Sh. You're okay. You're okay, I'se promise i'll never sneak up on youse like that again." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

On a day in the early months of fall when it was just starting to get cold all the time, Lucky, was swordfighting with Les by the front steps of the lodginghouse, Les had his wooden sword and Lucky had Jojo's cane which he had given to her after she kept on borrowing it to play with Les. She let Les mess around for awhile before "accidentally" letting him knock the cane out her hands and she surrendered, hands up and a good scared face on. She was about to go see what Race was doing when she saw a man, her father coming towards the lodginghouse, a determined look on his face. Lucky turned to Les as casually as possible and said. "Hey Sir Knight could you go get Smoke for me? Tell him its important." "Sure." Les said, Knight was his newsies nickname because of the sword he always carried. Lucky ran towards her father trying to lead him away from the lodginghouse and the eager eyes and ears inside. "I'se figured youse'd come sooner or later, I'se just thought I'se had more time at least until Sunday." She said sighing in relief as she saw Smoke come out of the lodginghouse and head towards them. "Raeann, Jimmy Earle I'se miss you, your mother misses you, and your siblings miss you so why don't we cut this foolishness and go home. Raeann you can get some respectable clothes and Jimmy you can get a real job and we can just forget about the last five years. I understand you're mighty angry but i'm sure we can get past that. I have good job here you won't have move out again I promise." Their father said his hat in hands, fidgeting as his eldest daughter glared at him with deep ferocity. Lucky leaned over and spat right on his left shoe "Old man, i'm gonna be honest. I'se'd love to just prance off and forget about the last five years and i'se probably could, except for while your biggest worry was pissin' off the goddamn Klan, mine was will I'se be raped today or not? Will I'se ever see the light of day again or not? Do you understand old man?! We went through hell for two years! Two long years! I wanted to die every single day! And I'se would have gotten my wish sooner or later if it werent't for Jacky!" Lucky said screaming trying to keep herself from ripping to shreds the man she had once called Daddy. "Youse see dearest daddy that while youse might not know much about family, we'se do and our family ain't youse, its our newsies brothers and sisters. They would stand with us through anything!" Smoke said taking over since Lucky was too mad to talk any more. Their father just stood their aghast at the anger and pain his children were radiating. "Okay but just come visit your mother someday when you cool down." He said backing away, he had just turned to leave when he heard Lucky say. "Where do you live?" "Harlem the apartment on 84th street, number four on the fourth floor." He replied. Lucky nodded and as he left, she turned towards Brooklyn. "I'll see youse tomorrow little brother." She said over her shoulder. "Have a good night." Smoke said and walked back toward the lodginghouse.

Lucky knocked on Spot's window with her head, her hands busy with keeping her balanced as she stood on the ledge outside his room. Spot had converted an old storeroom into a bedroom after he had become the new King of Brooklyn 6 years ago. It was only 6 but he went to bed really early if he could just so he could read and have some time to himself. She saw his shock of blond hair pop up from a book, his body as twisted up as a Swedish pretzel. He jumped up and walked over to the window, after seeing it was Lucky. "Hey! How ware ya?" He asked as he pulled her inside, his Irish brogue thicker than ever. They had learned that they could let their accents of origin out around each other. "Hey. I'se did what ya said I'se didn't run, I'se stood firm and the old man backed off! Well at least for nows." Lucky said her New York accent surrendering to her southern twang, though still evident. "Good! That's really good Luck!" Spot said smiling and kissing her. "So are ya staying the night or do I'se needs to walk ya back?" He asked. "No I'se stayin' Conlon and there ain't nothing youse can do about it's." She said playfully as she plopped down on his bed and and pulled the book he had been reading towards herself. "What's this?" She asked as she looked at the book. "The wonderful wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum." Spot said. "The wonderful wizard of Oz eh?" She asked grinning as she drew out the words mimicking his accent. "Yeah." He replied refusing to take offence, she loved to try and bait him. He laid down on the bed and pulled her over to him as he was already undressed to his underwear for bed. "Don't lose my page!" He said as she began to flip through it. "Too late." She said unapologetically. Spot leaned over and grabbed the book from Lucky. "Get out of my bed with your dirty clothes and your cane that seems to be poking me in the side." He said grinning. Lucky crawled off the bed and started to unbutton her shirt, when she was done she kicked off her shoes, and pulled her pants down her cane tumbling out from her belt loop as she did. "Youse happy now?" She asked pausing then remembered to take off her hat. Lucky crawled back on the bed and snuggled up against Spot's side, he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her almost on top of him. "Yeah I'se am."


	7. Chapter 7

When Lucky woke up the first thing she was aware of was the pain that was coming from her chest, she had bruises all over but this pain was different, sharper, deeper. The last time she had been in pain like this was after the bulls had come during the strike, when she had gotten a broken nose and a dislocated right arm. This pain was worse than that time and as she thought about it she realized she had a pounding headache. "Lucky. Lucky wake up!" A voice said calling her from her thoughts, she opened her eyes grunting quietly at the pain as she tried to sit up, then quickly laid back down as more pain than she have ever imagined lanced through her upper body, as she did she heard the voice say. "I wouldn't do that if were you." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth til the pain went back down, when she reopened her eyes she saw Katherine's face above her's. "Hiya Plumbs, wouldja stop lookin' so worried i'm gonna be fine I've had worse." Lucky said grinning through her pain, the last part was a baldfaced lie and Katherine knew it. She seen before the way the newsies hid their pain it was their way of holding on to their last shreds of dignity. "Of course you are Ann, but you're going to have to stay still for about a month." Katherine said smiling as she pulled the sheet up over Lucky's chest, she seemed to have just finished bandaging it up. "I'se not going to like it but I'se will try stay in bed most of the time. I'se in your apartment now ain't I'se?" Lucky asked looking around. "Yes, do you want some soup?" Katherine asked. "Are you cookin'? Because Jack warned us about that." Lucky replied. "No! Jack made it." Katherine said laughing. "Sure I'll take some. So you got something I can have for this pain?" Lucky said grimacing as she shifted on the bed. "The boys are getting some aspirin, but for now I have some willow leaf tea from what I've read it's supposed to be okay for pain." Katherine said moving toward the door, but stopped as she heard Lucky call out to her. "Hey Kat!?" She said leaning forward. "Yeah?" Katherine said turning. "Thanks. For everything. Most people wouldn't open their home like this especially for someone like me. I'se guess I'se had too many people in my life let me down so's if ever been rude about some help you offered or anything...I'se just tryin' to say I'se sorry." Lucky said shrinking into the bed with each word. "Thank you Lucky, that was unexpected but nice I've never seen you so open." Katherine said quietly. "Eh we newsies we'se act tough but underneath we're just a bunch kids who've been hurt one to many times. That's why we'se so serious about us bein' family, most of us ain't got one worth likin.'" Lucky said yawning. Half an hour later Katherine returned with a bowl of soup, a piece of bread, and some willow leaf tea, sweetened with a bit of honey. But she was too late Lucky was already asleep.

The next time Lucky woke up someone was holding her right hand tightly. She opened her eyes, it was a very disheveled Spot. "There youse are's, I'se thought youse was out for good." He said smiling weakly. "Shut up Conlon." Lucky replied grunting in pain as she sat up, Spot looked on looking worried. "I'se sorry I'se was supposed to be there for youse and I'se wasn't." He whispered. Lucky glared at him. "Don't! Just don't even start! This isn't your fault, Spot!" She said her voice rising louder and louder until she almost shouting. They sat there staring at each other for a couple seconds before Spot broke the silence. "Listen youse brother and I'se have been talking while youse were unconscious. We'se thinks it's would be better if youse went to your parents just until youse ribs heal." Spot said quietly knowing Lucky wouldn't like the idea. "And when the hell did youse two start bein in control of my life?!" Lucky replied angrily. "We'se ain't trying to control youse we'se just want what's best fuh youse and youse knows that." Spot replied smiling knowing he had won. "Oh yeah now youse two get a brain between the two youse." She grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

A pigeon flew by the fire escape as Lucky sat, sulking. It had been three weeks and she was far past stir-crazy. She wanted to be back on the streets selling her papes and joking around with her friends, free as a bird, instead she was here on the fire escape healing. There was a knock on the window beside her, Lucky looked up. "Hey care for some company?" Alma asked shyly. "Not particularly but you'll have to do I'se suppose." Lucky replied hiding a smile, damn these people just left themselves open to a good joke. "Oh okay." Alma said stepping down gingerly. "Damnit kid I'se was jest jokin' with youse!" Lucky said laughing and shaking the younger girl. They sat there silently for a minute, Lucky studying the skyline and drawing it on a scrap of paper while Alma sat watching. "What's it like bein a newsie and livin on the streets?" Alma asked. "Uh well kid it's like knowin somebody's always got your back and while the sellin' ain't to good sometimes it's better then most other jobs fuh kids cause youse got freedom. Youse goes where youse wishes, free as fishes." Lucky replied smiling. "We'll be out there carryin the banner man to man, we're always out there soakin every suckah that we'se can." She sang softly. "Here's a headline newsies on a mission, kill the competition, sell the next edition." A voice above them joins loudly in Lucky stops and looks up, it's Smoke. "How was selling Invisible Man?" Lucky said smiling. "Not horrible but it ain't cause of the headline, check out that piece of crap." Smoke replied stepping downflipping her a newspaper. "Trolley Strike workers gather to celebrate the one year anniversary of their compromise." Lucky reads. "Damn we only gotta week till our anniversary. How'd youse spin that kid?" She asked. "Drunken Mob sets fire to Trolley company." Smoke replied smiling. "A good fire is always good for business even if it isn't real." Lucky said then noticed a bulge under Smoke's vest. "What's dat?" She asked pointing to the bulge. "I'se had some extra time so I'se took Jumps' shift and a Saint named Patrick just happened to pass by, he said he was gettin' a new one so youse could have this one." Smoke replied as he pulled out a familiar gold handled wooden cane from his belt. Lucky snatched it from him by the handle and immediately whacked him in the stomach with it. "Ow! All that for one joke about what a saint he is?!" Smoke asked rubbing his stomach. "What? I'se was just checking the weight." Lucky said innocently swinging the cane. Alma laughed. "Youse think youse'll be out in time fuh duh rally?" Smoke asked sitting down on Alma's other side and squeezing her shoulder. "Yeah. My ribs don't really hurt so much as there's a kinda dull ache." Lucky said returning to her drawing. "Good cause we need someone to bring down Race's ego, his head's all big cause he finally asked Coffee out." Smoke said. "That's an achievement? I'se mean I'se love Coffee to death but she's goddamned crazy." Lucky replied. "Yeah but so is Race." Smoke said. "Youse right and at least she's just a little crazy unlike Hatter." Lucky laughed. "Glory! That boy needs prayer!" Smoke said laughing. "Emerald's goin ta kill him one day, cause whatevah comes into his head, comes outta his mouth." "And whenevah he says somethin crazy her eyes glaze over like she just can't believe what he just said." "Who could with all the crap that goofball says!" Lucky and Smoke were close to tears, laughing at the misfortune of Staten Island's second in command.

"Specs youse see anything?" Jack asked. Specs made a thumbs down gesture. "Brooklyn better hurry up, the newspaper owners are getting annoyed." Lucky said running up. "Hey! Hey! Everyone shut your traps!" Race said cocking his head. The newsies slowly quieted down and when they did they heard singing from what sounded like a block away. "We'll kick ya halfway to Queens." "Of course they would make a big entrance." Smalls said shaking her head in silent laughter. "Alright everyone get in place." Jack yelled. The newsies seperated into their correct burroughs and separate groups as Brooklyn jogged into view. "Loud and clear." Spot yelled as they pushed past Joey himself to get in place. "Manhattan's here." "Flushing's here." "Richmond's here." "Woodside's here." "And so's the Bronx!" "Brooklyn's here, loud and clear, we is here." " Alright enough of that guys get in line for the picture." Emerald said as she stepped out of line to push Hatter forward, towards the line of newspaper editors. Jack, Davey, Smalls, Blackjack, Ash, and Spot followed, pasting on smiles as they walked. They grasped the hands of the editor in front of them and then turned toward the camera After the flash of light everyone except the newsies of Staten Island laughed as Hatter jumped back, wiping his hand on his shirt. The look on Emerald's face was pure pain as she face palmed hard. Lucky grimaced as Spot sidled over casually and threw his arm loosely around her shoulders."Youse had to make an entrance, didn't youse." She said smiling. "I'se wouldn't be Spot Conlon if I'se didn't." He replied smirking. "Turn down the charm just a little, we're in public man." Lucky muttered. "Only if youse spend the night." Spot whispered his lips close to her ear. "Only if youse didn't make big deal about it." She replied angrily, she could feel his smirk inches from her ear. "Oh yeah I'se got youse something for your birthday it isn't much but I'se hope youse like it." Spot said pulling out a newspaper-wrapped package from his suspenders. Lucky grabbed it and opened the wrapping. "The mysterious Island by Jules Verne, sounds interesting thanks." Lucky said squeezing his arm. "Youse very welcome, especially in Brooklyn." Spot replied laughing as Lucky pulled out her cane and started swatting him with it as he dodged away. Spot pulled out his cane and immediately in the background they heard Race placing bets on who was gonna win. "Oh so that's how youse wanna go." Lucky said, nonchalantly swinging her cane from side to side. "Yeah I'se it is." Spot replied his smirk back in place. "Well youse foul fiend, if fight is what youse want a fight is what youse'll get." Lucky said getting in her fighting stance. Spot charged swinging low, she caught the blow and parried it, then rapped Spot on the shoulder before jumping back. Spot stepped forward hammering blow upon blow upon blow on her as she fought to keep her cane her hands finally she fell to one knee catching the blows cane in both hands.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh shit I'm late for church ain't I'se?" Lucky said sitting up from Spot's bed. He turned away from the water basin where he had been washing his face and shook the water from his golden blond hair. "A little but instead of hurrying around and making it for the middle of the service you could, take your time getting dressed and make it for the after party." Spot replied smiling as he wiped his hands on his towel, and walked over. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Well maybe I'se could wait a little while, though I'se pretty sure it's called fellowship not the after party." She said smiling, before kissing him back. "Youse knows what I'se means." He replied smirking. "By the way, knowing that youse'd be stayin the night yer 'Hattan family brought this over couple days ago." Spot said pulling a newspaper-covered package from under the metal-framed bed, he passed it to her and Lucky pulled the newspapers off to reveal a new pair of brown leather work boots, hers had been so small and tattered, one day they had just fallen apart so now she was running in some leather socks tommy boy had made for her from the scraps of her old shoes. "Nice I'll be sure to thank them for these!" She said smiling as she climbed out of bed and started pulling on her pants and suspenders, then her shirt and vest then finally her new boots. "Ey Spot?" "Hm?" "Would youse tightening my bindings a bit before I'se button my shirt?" Sure Luck." Spot finished pulling on his gray pants and snapped his brown suspenders in place on top of his favorite red undershirt and reached under her undershirt smirking slightly as his hands touched her bare back, he traveled up until he felt the edges of the thick piece of cloth. He pulled slowly trying not to cause her to much pain. "That good?" He whispered loving the way she shivered as his warm breath tickled her skin. "Yeah thanks." She said wincing as his hand hit a bruise that still had'nt completely healed from her run in. "Damn youse still got bruises from dat?" He asked worriedly, pulling up her undershirt slightly to look at the greenish-yellow bruise. "I'm fine." She said pushing him away and finishing buttoning up her shirt. Then she pulled her suspenders over it then her vest left unbuttoned. "You have a new Bird." "Oh?" "Jumps is still gonna be with you but only for six hours instead of twelve." "Good to know, now listen I'd better get going, alright?" "Okay love you." He said kissing her on the forehead then slowly sliding his lips to her neck. "Damnit Conlon if youse do that I'se might nevah leave." She said pecking him softly on the lips before pushing him away and heading for the window. "Luck?" He said grabbing her on the arm, stopping her from leaving. "Yeah?" She asked halfway out the window. "I'se can't afford lose youse." He said his mask of audacity slipping down for a second. "I'se can't afford lose youse either." She said before grabbing her cane from beside the window and stuffing it in her suspenders. She paused, tipping her cap to him before climbing down the fire escape.

Goddamnit she was hyperventilating just from being in a stupid alley again, Lucky sighed disgusted at what she had become. If only she had taken someone along with her to the Jewish bookstore in the other side of town. She had been taking a shortcut, trying to get back to the lodging house in time for supper with Race. They had made plans to meet in some immigrant bar with good food and good ale, not that either of knew good ale.

*Flashback*

"Hey darkie wheredya youse're going!" An scarily familiar voice had snickered from the shadows as four other boys advanced on her. Lucky pulled out her cane and began hitting anything that moved. This wasn't playing around with Spot, this was real, no time fancy maneuvers or witty banter. One of the guys got his arms around her and that was when they really started going at it beating her down with sheer numbers, kicking her and punching her with brass knuckles hands, then finally breaking her cane against a wall, and holding her down. The leader emerged from the shadows, a smirk on his ugly mug. "Wait a minute youse ain't jest any darkie, I'se remembers youse. Hold her down tight boys I'se got a special present for her." He said a wicked laugh coming from his lips. "Please...Please Wrecker." Lucky whispered. "Pull her pants down boys." Wrecker replied ignoring her. "Touch her again and youse're dead." A familiar Irish accented boy growled. By now Lucky was fading in and out of consciousness from pain so all she saw was a flurry of limbs and she heard a couple whimpers of pain before she saw Spot standing over her.


End file.
